Right Behind You
by Ash'sOnlyLove
Summary: He was my brother's best friend...I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't feel that way about me...would he? MistyxAsh AU Pokeshipping Oneshot  T for mild swearing AU


**Man I'm on a writing streak right now. **

**Here's another one :) **

**Review? Tell me what you think! No flames please!**

**Dawn and Misty – 16**

**Brock & Ash - 18**

…**.**

Locks of red hair fell to the floor.

Anger fuelled my actions, the switchblade gliding above my fist, effectively removing another chunk.

I looked at my reflection, panting heavily. Blue eyes for some, full of anger, but if recognized properly, you would see pain, and heartbreak.

It was then, when the last lock of hair fell, the tears did as well.

I crumpled to the floor, dropping the knife in the fallen hair.

I ran my hands through the short lengths attached to my head, pulling at the roots, and screamed.

"Misty?" I heard my foster brother shout through the door, pounding on it with his fists, "Misty open up!"

I just leaned over, resting my forearms on the cool tile and my forehead on my knees, tears dropping to the floor.

The door slammed open and I was instantly gathered to my brother's chest.

"No!" I tried to pull away, "let me go!"

I struggled against my brother's grip, but he only held me tighter.

"Misty," he constricted me as I continued to fight.

"Misty!" he nearly shouted my name, his voice stern. I looked up at him, my face tear-stained

"Destroying yourself isn't going to bring him back," he said softly, his dark eyes full of sadness, and new tears of his own.

Brock picked me up bridal style and carried me into the living room, lying me down on the couch, placing a blanket over me.

"There's nothing we could have done."

…

I shot up in my sleeping bag, panting. I placed my hand over my racing heart, my gaze darting over to Ash's sleeping form.

_There's nothing we could have done._

I ran my hands through my long red hair, and opening up the tent flap, slipped out into the moonlit night.

It was the third time this dream had left me gasping for breath, and the third night of this camping trip. Brock had been planning this trip for awhile. Mom had told us we could only go if we paid for half of the expenses, and we could only take one friend each. Brock took Ash, and I took Dawn.

Unfortunately, I had to deal with this dream every night I was by him.

I know it's stupidly typical to fall in love with my brother's best friend, who is two years older than me. Why would he even like me anyway? I was just the plain 16 year old sister/friend.

But he was still like a friend to me, even a little flirtatious.

Last school year, he had been placed in my drama class as one of his optional courses.

_**Flashback **_

I smiled as I made my way to drama, it was my birthday after all. But I knew what was coming, Ash had broken up with his girlfriend, May, yesterday. I had heard Brock's end of the phone conversation last night.

Walking into the drama room, I dropped my stuff and immediately booted to the corner, sliding on the hardwood in my socks, skidding past Ash's sitting form.

"Haha, I got it!" I danced happily, Ash and I had always made it our goal to get the corner before the other, it was a fun game that resulted in a lot of racing, and crashing into the wall, and each other.

But my gaze then darted to Ash. He was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, eyes down, his black hair falling in his eyes. I could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Ash?" his head snapped up, deep chocolate brown eyes full of sadness, "you okay?"

"Yeah," his eyes glanced down again.

"Want me to help you up?"

"No."

"Want me to go?"

"No."

"Do you want the corner?"

I saw a small smile spread over his face, "Yes."

I held out both of my hands and his large ones wrapped around mine as I pulled him up.

By then, Mrs. Kare had started the warm up stretch. Ash took the corner and I stood in front of him

"Wait," I turned around and met Ash's gaze, "you should have the corner, it's your birthday."

I knew he was going through a hard breakup so I just shook my head, "No, I don't need it." I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into the corner.

I stepped forward a bit more before I felt two warm hands close around my waist and pull me back into the corner. Ash smiled at me with a look before he said, "Stay."

I smiled a small smile before hiding a blush at how he had touched my waist.

After the stretch was over, Mrs. Kare put us into drama groups. Me, Ash, and another girl who had the same birthday as me, Alex.

While we were filling out a sheet, I sat next to Ash, and stole his froggy slippers. When he didn't protest like he usually did, I asked the standard question.

"You okay?" He sat to my left, our backs against the wall, not doing his worksheet, just looking at his hands.

"Yeah, just tired." His voice was monotone.

"You and I both know that's an excuse to hide what's really bugging you." I didn't ask him again, I didn't want to push him to tell me.

"Me and my girlfriend broke up yesterday." I looked over at him, and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," I rubbed his shoulder with my thumb. I hated it when he was upset. Usually, he was what lit up the room with his joked and personality.

"Can I have a hug?" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes, the same eyes I would use on him to give me the corner some days.

I sighed, fakely making him think it felt like a chore, "Okay," I groaned.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my cheek against his chest. He was insanely warm. I blinked, letting my eyes linger closed before pulling away. He smiled lightly at me, then picked up his pen and started his worksheet.

Later, about five minutes before class ended, I stood up and stretched.

"Can I have another hug?" Ash smiled at me, and I laughed.

"Okay," I wrapped my arms around his waist so my hands were on his shoulder blades. His arms wrapped around me as I rested my forehead on his shoulder, relishing in his warmth. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

It was then the bell rang, and I pulled away reluctantly.

We walked to the hall our stuff was in, and I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Misty?" I turned back to meet Ash's gaze. I smiled, showing I had heard him.

"Happy Birthday," he smiled widely at me before I walked out the door to go to Science.

_**End Flashback**_

We became close that semester, but he eventually faded away after it was over. He would be over at our house, but I would avoid him, embarrassed.

And now, I have to be around him every day 24/7 for 2 weeks at this campsite by the ocean.

I took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly, still relieved it was only a dream, while wiping tear streaks away that had fallen from fear and relief.

"Misty?" I jumped at the sound of Dawn's voice from behind me.

"Holy shit Dawn, don't scare me like that," I took a deep breath, resting my head against the back of a huge tree, before hissing in pain. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head, tracing the scab that was there.

"Sorry," she laughed, "I just heard you leave the tent like you have every night for the past three days. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," my voice cracked on 'fine.'

_Fuck._

I had been able to hide how I felt about Ash from Dawn for year, because I had always avoided the subject, and found ways around her questions so I wouldn't be lying. She knew when I was lying, and right now wasn't an exception.

"You're lying," she sat next to me, moonlight making her black/blue hair glow silver, "spill."

"Dawn," I groaned.

"_Spill!_"

I sighed, "I had a bad dream.

"Three nights in a row?"

"Yeah," I wiped the remaining tear streaks from my face.

"What about?"

"It doesn't matt—"

"Misty!" I flinched at her tone, an echo of how my brother had sounded in my dream.

"I had a dream that the guy I loved died," I rested my arms on my pulled up knees.

"Who?" Dawn lowered her voice.

I was about to speak, but Dawn interrupted me.

"Wait, you're in love?" she looked at me dumbstruck, "why did you say you didn't like anyone?"

"Because I thought you would judge me for it," I defended, "I didn't tell anyone."

"Why would I judge you?" she asked gently.

"Because I didn't want to be perceived as the plain girl who fell for her brother's best friend," I kept my eyes forward, fearful of her reaction.

"Ash?"

"Yeah," I rested my chin on my arms, "I care about him a lot, but I don't want to find out that he just thinks of me as 'Brock's Sister.'"

"Man you're blind," Dawn laughed.

"What?" I looked at Dawn's smiling face.

"Cant you see that guy is head over heels for you?" she smiled, "have you been paying attention to any of his flirtatious actions towards you in the past three days?"

"What are you talking about?" I tried to keep my hopes down.

"Today? In the water?"

_**Flashback**_

I walked out in my swimming top and shorts. They hugged my hips, and fell like short shorts.

I went to grab a towel, but instead felt two warm arms wrap themselves around my waist and lift me up. I squealed in surprise.

"Ready for a swim?" Ash's husky voice sounded in my ear. I resisted shivering at his contact.

He began to drag me towards the dock in the ocean.

"Ash," I warned, thinking he was joking.

"Yes?" he spoke in my ear lowly.

"Put me down." I glared ahead.

"Is that what you really want?" I should have detected the mocking second tone to his voice.

"Yes."

"If you say so," I could hear the smile in his voice, and my stomach dropped in fear.

I screamed as he picked me up and threw me into the ocean. After I surfaced, I saw he took off running. I dunked under the water, creeping my way to the shore.

I stood up suddenly, and taking him by surprise, jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Misty, what's wrong?" he mocked me as I pinned him to the sand infuriated.

"Do you have any idea how cold that was?" I glared at him, then squealed when he rolled us, pinning me to the sand.

"I have an idea," he laughed, as I struggled to free myself from his grip.

"Misty! Ash! Breakfast!" My head snapped over to the campsite.

"Catch ya later," Ash winked at me before he jumped up and ran back to the campsite.

"ASH!"

_**End Flashback**_

"He's a flirt, that doesn't prove anything Dawn," I sighed.

"What about yesterday when you slipped on the stairs?"

_**Flashback**_

I rubbed the towel through my hair as I walked out of the shower room. Unfortunately I had misjudged where the stairs were, and in failing to see the first step, my heel slipped, which sent me skidding down the stairs, effectively hitting the back of my head against the top step.

Hard.

I held back the tears that threatened to fall as I applied pressure to my head to take away the pain. I pulled my hand back, and saw blood.

"Shit," I muttered, replacing my hand with the towel that was in my hand, realizing too late that it was white.

I wasn't going to be able to hide this.

_Figures two days in I would be as stupid as to miss a step and hit my head,_ I groaned, moving to the bottom step, resting my feet on the dirt ground.

"Misty?"

I kept my head down, inwardly groaning, _Why does he have to be here now?_

"Yeah?" I looked up, still holding the towel to my head.

"Are you alright?" his gaze drifted to my towel, then to the pained look on my face I had failed to hide.

He crouched in front of me, and took the towel from my hand, and in seeing the blood, hugged me to his chest.

"Come on," he helped me up, handing the towel back to me, "I'll take care of you."

_**End Flashback**_

"You saw that?" I asked her, aghast.

"I didn't want to interrupt you two love birds," she teased.

I sighed, getting up.

"Ready to go back to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah," I yawned, stretching.

"Nothing's going to happen to him Misty," Dawn assured me, giving me a quick hug. I smiled at her.

"I know," I yawned again, before walking back to the tent.

…

I didn't have another dream that night.

I woke up to find the tent completely empty, I checked my watch, 10:30am.

I sat up, rubbing my head, wincing.

"Ugh," I groaned, "where is everybody?"

I climbed out of the tent, stretching my hands above my head.

"Hey! Misty's up!" Dawn smiled at me, as I walked over to the picnic table. She handed me a PB & J sandwich that I immediately dug into.

"So what's the plan for today?" Ash came out of nowhere and sat next to Brock on the other side of the table.

"Weren't we going canoeing to another beach for the night?" I mumbled, taking another bite.

"Yeah," Brock trailed off, and I looked over at him.

"What?" I took another bite, looking at him intently.

"Dawn and I can't go," Brock made himself a sandwich and took a bite.

"Why not?" Ash looked at Brock, glaring, the same thing I was doing to Dawn.

"We're expecting a food delivery, and there had to be two people to get and unload it all," Brock kept a poker face.

"Well, we just won't go then," I sighed, grabbing a juice box.

"The campsite is expecting you though!" Dawn protested.

I looked over to Ash who had the same expression of defeat on his face, but there was something else under the mask. Excitement?

"Let's go pack an overnight bag and get going," I smiled, going back to the tent.

….

Wow.

Taking in the view of the small island Ash and I were staying at, that's all I could think.

It was a small island, full of palm trees with white sand beaches. I sat there in the canoe, dumbstruck.

There was a small cabin on the island, and a small fire pit with log seats around it. I couldn't even explain the beauty.

The crystal clear green water brought us up to shore. I quickly got out of the canoe and pulled it on land, helping Ash unload our bags before dragging the canoe farther up and flipping it on its side, leaning against two palm trees. We took our stuff in the cabin.

It was gorgeous.

There was a brick fire pit, a wooden table and chairs on a green carpet, and an old-fashioned stove that used fire to cook. There were couches in front of the fire, old photos of scenery lined the walls, I looked farther to the left.

One bed.

_God-dammit Dawn, I'm going to fucking kill you when I get my hands on you._

I walked over and plopped my nightbag on the couch, Ash put his down next to mine.

"Bonfire tonight?" Ash smiled at me and I nodded.

"I brought stuff for smores and spider-dogs," I smiled at Ash.

"Well, lets start collecting wood. We need bark-less twigs and branches to get us started," we both grabbed sweaters before walking out the cabin door and venturing in opposite directions.

I roamed around, finding a lot of useful branches, before bringing them back, and building a small tepee to start the fire.

"Here," I nearly jumped at Ash's voice behind me, I took the white from his hands.

"What is it?" I picked at it, splitting it length as well as width wise.

Ash laughed, "It's birch bark, you light it and it burns to start the fire."

I blushed, "Right." I carefully put the shavings into the tepee, and broke branches into pieces, lying a pile by the pit.

By then, the sun was setting, I walked back to the cabin, grabbing some sweat pants and pulling them on. It got cold at night.

I walked back out to see Ash, his hair falling in his eyes, roasting two hot dogs, split into fours at the side, so that when they were cooked, they curled to look like a spider.

He offered one of the sticks to me and I smiled, sitting next to him.

"So what do you think they're trying to do?" I asked Ash, rotating my hot dog over the fire.

"Huh?" he looked at me funny.

"Oh come on Ash," I smiled, "there isn't a delivery, they're trying to get us together and alone."

He rolled his eyes, laughing lightly, "They're weird ones."

We finished our hot dogs and kept the fire burning after our smores. I stood up and stretched, then grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him to a patch of grass with no tree cover, pulling him to the ground.

I laid down on my back, staring up at the stars, when Dawn's voice echoed in my head.

_Can't you see, that guy is head over heels for you?_

"You never really get to see the stars back at home," I sighed, looking at the constellations, "they're beautiful."

"Like you," Ash looked over to me and I blushed, looking down at our hands, still intertwined from pulling him over here.

I pulled my hand away, hiding a blush before turning to leave.

Two warms arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me against a rock hard chest.

"You're not going anywhere," Ash growled playfully, nuzzling his face into my shoulder, I giggled.

I relaxed into his embrace, before I yawned, a shiver wracking my body.

"Tired?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Alright, bed time!" he picked me up and carried me back to the cabin, me giggling the whole way.

"Okay! Okay! Put me down!" I laughed, "I have to get changed!"

Ash laughed, putting me down and running to the bed, flopping down on the bed.

I laughed before grabbing my silk pants and tank top, walking into the bathroom.

I sat down on the closed toilet, placing my clothes on the counter before putting my head in my hands. My stomach was turning, and my anxiety was building, "I can't do this." I muttered.

_Don't give up,_ My conscience was arguing, _he loves you! Even Dawn says so._

I took a deep breath before getting up, changing, and walking back out into the living room. I stuffed the clothes back in my bag before looking around to find Ash.

I sat down at the table, grabbing the book I had bought and started to read.

I heard the front door open and Ash come in.

"What are you reading?" he asked. I closed the book and looked up to see Ash, soaked from head to toe.

I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and threw it to him before closing the blinds for the night.

"Right Behind You, by Gail Giles," I grabbed the book and flopped down on the couch, opening the book again.

"Alright, I'm gonna take a shower," Ash rummaged through the closets before finding a dry towel and going into the bathroom.

I heard the shower start as I sunk deeper into the pillows and deeper into the story of my book, trying to forget about Ash in the shower.

Suddenly my exhaustion hit me like a wave of bricks. I put my bookmark back and threw my bag and book onto the floor before climbing into the bed and passing out.

….

_I giggled as Ash drove the car. He was driving me home in place of Brock, who was at an important job interview._

"_Why are you giggling?" he teased._

"_Look at your hair," I laughed. His hair looked like a haystack from the wind._

_He laughed and smoothed it down, looking at me._

_Driving through a green light, a car was coming in the opposite direction and my stomach dropped._

"_Ash look out!" I screamed, his head snapped over to his right, but it was too late._

_The car hit Ash's door head on, and the impact sent the car spinning, turning over and over before landing on the roof._

_I didn't feel pain, all there was, was adrenaline pumping through my veins as I scrambled out of the car. The adrenaline began to wear off though, as I screamed in pain, glass slashing open my back as I pulled out of the car. Tears streaming down my face, I limped to Ash's door as fast as I could._

_The door was gone, and Ash wasn't awake. I grabbed the blankets he kept in his trunk from under the trunk door. I heard sirens in the distance as I put all the blankets on the roof under Ash's head before undoing his seat belt and helping him onto them._

_I screamed, pain rushed through my back as I pulled the blankets with Ash on it out of the car._

_I rushed to his face after I pulled him out._

"_Ash?" tears streamed down my face as I checked his neck frantically for a pulse._

"_Ash!" I turned his face to mine, rubbing my thumb over his cheek, his raven hair clotted with blood._

_I rested my ear against his chest, trying to hear his heart._

_Silence._

_I broke down, fully crying then. I felt two hands on my shoulders._

"_We have to check your injuries Miss," I saw a paramedic behind me before I was being dragged away._

"_No!" I yelled. "Let me go!" They just kept dragging me away from him._

"_ASH!"_

I woke up screaming this time, but the two warm hands that were on my shoulders in the dream, were Ash's, he was pulling me away from the nightmare.

"Shh Misty! It's just a dream!" he pulled me to his chest and I cried, burying my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, so glad he was here, warm and alive in my arms.

"It's alright, I'm here, you're fine," his arms held my waist close to him. I pulled back, and on impulse kissed him.

He was unresponsive out of surprise, but when he began to kiss me back, I pulled him as close as I could. His tongue traced my lower lip, and I gave him entrance and he deepened the kiss.

We pulled away, gasping for breath. I heard him go to say something, but I placed my hand on his chest, that I just noticed was bare, and looked down.

"Don't say anything right now, okay?" I said softly, "you can reject me and tell me you regret it tomorrow." Tears trailed down my cheeks, "Just not today."

Ash's arms tightened around my waist as I lied back down in bed, burying my face in his warm chest.

Drifting.

…

I woke up soundly, not daring to move.

Ash's breathing was even, his chest rising and falling under my cheek and hand.

_Oh god,_ I groaned, fresh tears threatening to fall,_ what have I done?_

I felt Ash stir, and I rolled over, pretending to sleep.

Two arms pulled me close to his chest and I sighed.

"Don't put words in my mouth Misty," Ash mumbled, resting his chin on my free shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked, nervous.

"Last night, you told me, 'you can reject me and tell me you regret it tomorrow,'" he smiled against my shoulder, "You're putting words that I wasn't going to say in my mouth."

I rolled over and looked at him confused. I got one look into his deep brown eyes before his lips were on mine again.

My hands found his neck after running up the ridges of his bare torso. His arms ran under the hem of my silk shirt, pulling me closer by his arms on my bare back, rubbing with his thumb.

The kiss ran deeper than it did the night before. There was no space between our bodies, and even when he broke away for air, his kisses trailed to my neck, sucking lightly. I pulled him closer, my lower stomach burning as I shuddered from his light, tickling touch.

"I never thought this would happen," I sighed, kissing his neck, and leaving a mark of my own.

"I know how you feel," his arms circled me, pulling my torso closer to him, but I couldn't seem to get close enough.

Ash's fingers trailed on my shirt before slipping it over my head. I wasn't wearing a bra, and I blushed, taking my arms from his neck to cover myself.

"You're beautiful," Ash whispered huskily in my ear before wrapping my arms back around his neck, and his hands returned to my waist, trailing up and down my sides.

The skin contact was just what I needed and though my body ached for more, I knew I wasn't ready.

Ash's lips returned to mine as I pulled him closer by his hair, his hands trailed to my hips and I broke away.

"I'm not ready yet," I breathed, resting my forehead in the crook of his neck.

"I know," he rested his scruffy cheek against mine, tickling my face and neck.

I giggled, just relishing in the contact, and the electricity that was flowing through my body.

Ash mumbled something against my neck, and I pulled back, drunk on how my body was responding to him.

"Hmm?" my lids were heavy, and I felt tired.

"I said I love you," he mumbled, and my heart dropped. I smiled to myself, _he feels the same way as I do._

I kissed him once, sweetly.

"I love you too," I whispered before hugging him close to me.

It was then, the walkie talkie Dawn had given me rang.

"_Hey Babe! You there?_" I reached for the walkie on the bedside table, giggling as Ash pulled me back to him, spooning me. I motioned for Ash to be quiet as he kissed me neck, and I pressed the button to respond.

"Ya hun, I'm here." As soon as my finger slipped off the button Ash tickled me, causing me to laugh.

"_When are you two coming back?_" There was an obvious tone in her voice and I rolled my eyes before turning to Ash.

"Follow my lead?" He nodded against my shoulder.

"Well, I just woke up, and Ash is sleeping on the couch, so I guess, maybe one or two hours?"

"_Okay._" I heard disappointment in her voice, "_See you then!_"

I put the walkie back before turning to Ash.

"Two hours huh?" he teased and I laughed.

"You up for a swim?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Let's just stay here," he buried his face in my neck.

"Okay," I smiled, kissing him chastely.

"Misty?" he questioned and I resting my head on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Are we in a secret relationship?" he smiled a half smile, one that made my heart race. I laughed.

"Yes we are."

…..

I broke away from another kiss as I jumped into the front of the canoe we had to take back.

"I'm sad that I don't get to do that again for another couple hours," Ash pouted and my heart fluttered and I smiled.

"How long do you think we can keep the act up?" I pushed us off and we sailed back down the clear river.

"Depends on how sneaky we are," he said lowly, and my eyes widened.

"Ash!" I turned around to see the very prominent red mark on his neck. My hand raised to mine.

"Yours is covered," he laughed, while he readjusted his shirt so it wasn't showing.

I blushed, running my thumb over my neck before facing forward again and paddling.

We arrived back at camp around ten minutes later, exhausted from the days events and the canoeing. I again, pulled up the canoe, grabbed my bag, and together we propped the canoe against two trees.

Still out of sight of Brock and Dawn, I kissed Ash one more, hugging him as his arms wrapped around my waist, before we walked back to the campsite, side by side.

"How was it?" Dawn smiled, running to me before squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"It was beautiful," I smiled, "truly a cabin in paradise."

Dawn looked to Ash who just walked past us and back to the tent where Brock was. I saw Dawn's features fall in disappointment as she turned back to me.

"So Dawn," I smiled evilly, "where's the delivery?"

She cocked her head to one side, "What delivery?"

The second after she said it, she realized her mistake and started blabbering.

"Oh! That delivery! Well we decided we didn't really need the stuff so we cancelled it after you guys left, and we didn't want to drop in unexpected, so…" I just raised my eyebrow at her and she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, we were trying to set you guys up. But only because you two are like…perfect for each other!" I laughed at her.

"I'm not mad Dawn, it was really sweet," I smiled at her before walking to the tent, and throwing my stuff inside.

The day now over, Dawn and Brock climbed into the tent, while I stood on the beach, looking out at the ocean.

"I couldn't bear that dream again, what if I lose him?" I closed my eyes, a tear running down my cheek.

"You won't lose me Misty," Ash's arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'll always be here, standing right behind you."

…**..**

**Yay! This took me a week to write in class.**

**The last line, is my story's variation of the last line of the book **_**Right Behind You,**_** by Gail Giles.**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
